The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of programming available. Program guides are typically provided by satellite television distributors to generate a list of content available on the various channels. Program guides may also convey other information including, but not limited to, a short description of the content. However, as the amount of satellite television channels and programming increases, the amount of information to be displayed on the program guide also has increased.
People with various visual difficulties may find certain information on the programming guide difficult to read. Therefore, it may be desirable to increase the utility of an electronic program guide.